Prepare a supply of pure EDC1 , pure IATI (inter-alpha trypsin inhibitor), and high titer antiserum to EDC1; the EDC1 method shall be standardized. Utilize CIEP to measure the plasma and urine levels of EDCU and LATI in normal women, those with benign diseases, and those with breast carcinoma. Perform plasma/urine EDC1 measurement preoperatively on patients with a localized breast mass and follow those patients postoperatively in consultation with and approved by the project officer.